Por última vez
by Angel Natsumi
Summary: Es en este momento en que decide dejar atrás su pasado... Por última vez pronuciará su nombre y el resto será el olvido... Pensamientos de Ukyo... dejen Reviews


_**Por ultima vez**_

by Angel Natsumi

* * *

Sin prisa camina...  
Uno tras otro, sus pasos la llevan hacia el cristal...  
No le importa el piso frío...  
No le importa sus pies desnudos...  
No le importa el frío que la rodea...  
Cubierta solo por un camisón de seda,  
La oscuridad de la noche la protege...

Su bella silueta se reflejaba en la ventana,  
Silueta de mujer, ya no de una niña...  
La niña murió en ella...  
Hace ya tres años...  
La diestra apoyada en el cristal,  
Tal cual palma abierta...  
Y sus ojos contemplaban el exterior  
Como espejos vacíos, sin brillo...

La suave luz platina de la luna llena  
Ilumina su rostro...  
Ilumina cada gota transparente,  
Impresa en un agudo dolor  
Que nacía de sus ojos... ojos muertos...

Era poco lo que se distinguía  
En tal profunda oscuridad...  
Pero... no tan lejos de allí...  
Su mirada se detuvo en los cerezos...  
Estos eran mecidos por suaves brisas de tibio viento  
Que elevaban las secas hojas...  
Llevándolas a volar, lejos de allí...  
Hacia otra ventura...

- "Las hojas vuelan a otro lugar...  
lejos de aquí...  
creo que por una vez las envidio...  
quisiera volar, ser como ellas  
y poder escapar de esta miserable casa...  
ir a otro lugar, lejos de aquí...  
lejos de tantos recuerdos...  
¿Por qué quiero escapar?...  
¿Por qué alejarme de todo esto,  
si yo misma me lo busque?...  
¿Por qué seguir huyendo, si ya lo hice una vez?...  
Me encontraba herida y despechada...  
Con el corazón hecho pedazos...  
Con mi alma sin consuelo...  
Como aún lo estoy... ahora...  
Luego de 2 años...  
Veme en este momento...  
Veme decirte: Aún te amo..."

- "¿Qué poder ejerciste sobre mí?...  
son ya dos años los pasados  
y no puedo olvidarte... no aún...  
Tus ojos aparecen en mis sueños...  
Escucho tu voz en el silencio...  
Tu rostro emerge en mi soledad...  
Y quiero deshacerme de los recuerdos...  
Borrarte para siempre de mis pensamientos,  
Pero todo lo tuyo es más fuerte...  
No puedo hacerte desaparecer...  
Y poco a poco voy muriendo...  
¿Morir?... que estúpida...  
nadie ha muerto por amor...  
pero nadie ha sufrido como yo...  
ni siquiera ella..."

En silencio, en sutil silencio  
La muchacha lloraba...  
No podía calmar su dolor, ni su angustia...  
Ni siquiera podía gritar... gritar...  
Para dejar escapar todo lo que sentía su corazón...  
Porque cerca de allí... alguien la espera...  
¿A ella?... talvez...

- "Aún no me convenzo que todo fue en vano...  
todo lo perdí por palabras...  
por actos sin sentido...  
por juegos inconscientes que solo demostraban su odio...  
¿Odio?... ¡Por Dios! Que tonta fui...  
Ellos no se odiaban, nunca lo hicieron...  
Las apariencias engañan y eso lo sabías,  
Te lo enseñó tu padre y tan pronto lo olvidaste...  
Tan pronto como volviste a ver  
Su mirada en tus ojos...  
Odio... si tan solo pudiera odiarte...  
Si tan sólo pudiera olvidarte...  
Si tan sólo pudiera... borrarte de mí..."

- "No quiero cerrar mis ojos...  
No quiero volver a dormir...  
No... porque hasta en mis sueños aparece tu presencia...  
Tu carisma... tu sonrisa...  
Esa sonrisa que nunca fue mía...  
Sólo de ella, de ella...  
No la culpo...  
No era su intención arrebatarlo de mí...  
¿Pero qué digo? Si nunca fue mío...  
ella no me arrebató nada...  
nunca me perteneció... ni yo a él...  
Tampoco te culpo a ti...  
No te culpo por sentir lo mismo por ella  
Que yo por ti...  
Sólo que a mí me tocó llevar la peor parte...  
¿Por qué maldecir a sus nombres,  
sus vidas, su amor, si la única culpable  
por sentir todo esto soy yo?..."

- "Quisiera volver a ser niña, y volver  
A tenerte junto a mí en este momento...  
Jugar, conversar, disfrutar cada momento infantil junto a ti...  
Y volcar todo... no dejar que huyeras...  
Que estuvieras a mi lado siempre...  
¿Qué diablos pasó con tu promesa?...  
¿Acaso tus palabras no valen nada?...  
¿Acaso tus palabras las voló el viento?...  
Que mala jugada del destino, encontrarte para vengarme...  
Esa fue mi primera meta, mi motivo...  
Un juramento en vano...  
Un juramento que no valió la sangre con la que fue escrito...  
Que se desvaneció con la primera sonrisa que me diste  
Al encontrarme junto a ti...  
Pero llegue tarde... tú ya tenias tu destino escrito...  
El cual era vivirlo al lado de..."

- "Me parece una eternidad el tiempo que he estado aquí...  
tiempo en que mi cabeza se lleno de idioteces pasadas...  
de un destino ya escrito...  
y que no deja paso a mi futuro...  
¡Ya basta tonta!... deja las ilusiones...  
deja la tontera de sentirte sola...  
lo estas, pero sólo porque quieres..."

Miró hacia el lecho...  
Allí la silueta de un bulto permanecía quieta...  
Cubierto y protegido por la misma oscuridad  
Que protege a la muchacha.  
Sólo un poco de su cabello se logra distinguir...  
Y se escucha su suave respiración  
Demostrando que dormía plácidamente...

- "¿De verdad quiero estar sola?... no, ya no...  
Costará dejar de sentirme así...  
Al menos en mi pecho...  
Pero él me espera, allí, frente a mí  
Y no siquiera soy capaz de darme cuenta de ello...  
No me es indiferente, sé que él también la ama...  
Como tú...  
Pero quizás con un amor más sincero y puro que el mío...  
Sé que no puede olvidarla...  
Sé que ahora sueña con ella...  
Como yo lo hago con tu recuerdo..."

Ya no lloraba, y en sus ojos el brillo apareció...  
La sombra se desvaneció de ellos...  
Pero la mirada aún perdida estaba en sus pensamientos...

- "Dejaré todo atrás...  
Y se desvanecerá con el tiempo...  
Por última vez lo diré...  
Por última vez pronunciare tu nombre...  
Por última vez creeré que sigues existiendo...  
Por última vez me diré que te sigo queriendo...  
Y dejaré de vivir en esta tonta agonía...  
Por última vez diré que te amo...  
Más que a mi vida, más que a mi misma...  
Más que a todo...  
Por última vez pronunciare tu nombre: Ranma Saotome...  
Mi primer amor, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano infantil...  
Y ya basta... no sé si lograré olvidarte...  
No sé si lograré borrar tu presencia totalmente de mí...  
Pero lo intentaré...  
E intentaré que él también la olvide...  
Juntos seguiremos adelante...  
Es una promesa que no quedará en el viento...  
No como aquella que pronuncio tus labios.  
Una promesa escrita con sangre...  
Y que cumpliré aunque me hiera..."

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de su alrededor...  
Aún en el negro firmamento la luna brindaba su luz...  
Pero el viento ya no soplaba,  
Las hojas ya no volaban  
Y de sus ojos ya no caían cristalinas lágrimas...  
Su bello rostro sereno contemplaba la luna

Y sin decir una palabra, cerró sus ojos y volteó...  
Se acercó a su lecho, se recostó en él y abrazo a la figura masculina a su lado...  
Él abrió los ojos y la miró:

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?_

Recostada en su pecho guardaba silencio...  
Sólo respiraba y escuchaba su corazón latir...

_-¿Qué sucede?._

_- Sé que aún no puedes olvidarla, sé que aún clamas su presencia__en esta cama y sé que en mi ausencia sueñas con su amor..._

_- Lo siento... no puedo..._

_- Shiii... No te reprocho nada, nunca lo haré... sé que sabes que no __he sido sincera... y que también pido su presencia... pero ya es hora de dejar__todo atrás... empecemos de cero, sin recuerdos, sin pasado...__sé que será difícil pero podemos hacerlo..._

La muchacha era sincera y lo demostraba en sus ojos y en su voz...  
El muchacho acarició sus cabellos,  
Sin reprochar nada, sin alegar a su pedido...  
Y sin siquiera pronunciar palabra,  
La beso con ternura en los labios...

Así, en silencio, se cerró el pacto...  
Al separarse, se miraron fijamente y la muchacha habló:

_- Hola... mi nombre es Ukyo Kuonyi... gusto en conocerte..._

_- Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki... y es un verdadero placer... bella niña mía..._

Callaron, sonrieron y volvieron a besarse...  
Esta vez sin nombres...  
Sin presencia... sin recuerdos en sus mentes...  
Sólo ellos ocupaban aquel vacío  
Dentro de sus lastimados corazones...

_Notas... notas... notas..._

_Fic sacado del baúl de los recuerdos... que manera de escribir cosas cuando una es más pequeña y tiene la imaginación a flor de piel...  
__Bueno ahora que estoy algo mayor trato de crear historias... Ojalá esta les haya gustado y si es así espero Reviews... bueno y si no de todas maneras dejen algún comentario, son buenas las críticas aunque no nos gustan verdad?_

_Y nuevamente Ukyo Y Ryoga... que se le va a hacer... me encanta esta pareja... :-D_

_Bye... atte. **Angel Natsumi...** la autora de esta locura..._


End file.
